Oceanic Entente
Category:Alliances Category:Aqua team alliances |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || May 12, 2007 |- | style="backround:lemonchiffon;" | Lord | *Ardus |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Parliament | *Minister of Admissions: Trace *Minister of Defense: Vulcan *Minister of Economics: Logan *Minister of Foreign Affairs: John Michaels *Minister of Intelligence: Dargon *Minister of Internal Affairs Dougal4chaos |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * OE Protectorate Treaty with Viridian Entente |- |} Abstract The Oceanic Entente (OE) was a short-lived alliance founded on May 12, 2007 as an Aqua sphere colony of the Viridian Entente, after the Black sphere colony Obsidian Entente was forced to move. Alliances ACID and Tetris merged into OE before the alliance disbanded shortly after the destruction of VE during the Green Civil War. Charter I – PREAMBLE Article I. The Oceanic Entente (herein referred to as “The Entente”) is an alliance open to all members of the aqua team. It is the goal of The Entente to defend and develop its members to superiority in the world of Cyber Nations. All members of The Entente are expected to abide by this charter. II – PREREQUISITES FOR MEMBERSHIP Article I. The following prerequisites must be met in order to ensure General Membership and the ability to advance to other positions within The Entente. Section 1. All applying nations must be a member of the Aqua Team within two weeks of their acceptance into the Entente. Section 2. All applying nations may not be part of another alliance at the time of their application to The Entente. Section 3. All applying nations must register on The Entente’s forums. Section 4. All applying nations must have their Nation Affiliation set to “Oceanic Entente.” III – ESTABLISHMENT OF RIGHTS Article I. Every nation within The Entente holds the right to free speech. A forum of the people will be provided so that each nation may freely air its grievances, suggest improvements, propose legislation to be voted on by the Parliament, and generally speak its mind. However, the Lord and Ministers retain the right to edit any posts made by members for the sake of clarity and organization, not censorship. Article II. Any nation currently represented in The Entente has the right to secede at any time if it so wishes. However, it is necessary to submit a letter of resignation to the Minister of Admissions and ensure that all outstanding debts to The Entente are paid or excused before departing. If the nation wishes to be readmitted into The Entente, the nation must provide its reasons for initially leaving. Parliament will then vote on whether or not to readmit the nation. IV – LEGISLATIVE Article I. Parliament, comprised of the Lord of the Entente, six Ministers each representing a branch of The Entente, will vote to ratify or reject amendments, to make laws and policies, and to decide other matters relating to the good of The Entente and its member nations. All members of Parliament may only vote once in any given matter, and no vote will wield more power over any other vote. All legislative votes need a simple majority to be passed. In the event of a tie, the Lord of the Entente will cast the deciding vote. Article II. The Lord of the Entente will appoint members to the five Minister positions. These members will serve for one month, at which process will begin anew. Nations chosen may serve consecutive terms. Article III. If any nation feels that another nation in a position of authority has abused his powers or remained absent for too long, the issue of impeachment will be brought to the attention of Parliament. Parliament must provide a majority vote in favor of impeachment for the recipient to be removed from office and relieved of his duties. However, if impeachment proceedings are brought against the Lord of the Entente, then Parliament must provide a 4/5 (The Lord does not receive a vote in this situation) decision in favor of removal from office for it to be effective. Article IV. All Parliament members must sign in when they vote, declaring that they have voted but not specifying what they voted for. If any Parliament member misses two votes without excuse, that Parliament member will instantaneously be removed from his position. If it is a Minister, the Lord of the Entente will then choose a replacement. Article V. Any Minister reserves the right to remove any member of his respective committee at any time, provided a reason is given. When this occurs, the Minister will simply choose replacements. Article VI. The Minister of Economics is responsible for ensuring each nation is running at optimal efficiency. This includes helping to manage trades, suggesting improvements, coordinating aid, as well as a host of other things. V – EXECUTIVE Article I. Parliament will need a simple majority to elect a Lord of the Entente. The Lord of the Entente holds this position until he abdicates or is impeached, after which the procedure will begin anew. The Lord of the Entente’s main duty is to represent The Entente to the Cyber Nations community. He is to be involved in all aspects of the game and all aspects of The Entente. Due to this great responsibility, the Lord of the Entente selects the Ministers to serve in their various departments, as well as holding veto power over Parliament and the ability to issue pardons. Article II. Five Ministers are to each be hand-selected by the Lord of the Entente. Section 1. The Minister of Defense is responsible for coordinating war efforts and educating Entente members on the practices of war. The Minister of Defense acts as the Chair and Head of The Entente’s Army. Section 2. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for seeking diplomatic relations with CyberNation’s wealth of alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs must keep track of all embassies both on The Entente’s forums as well as The Entente’s respective embassies on foreign alliance forums. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is also responsible for keeping track of and welcoming new Ambassadors and Diplomats to The Entente. Section 3. The Minister of Admissions is responsible for coordinating the acceptance of all new members into The Entente, as well as educating new members about The Entente. Section 4. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for keeping Entente members informed, investigating violations of the Charter, dispersing information, and ensuring Ministers conduct their business in a professional manner. The Minister of Internal Affairs may discipline any nations found to be releasing private information to outside parties. Section 5. The Minister of Intelligence is responsible for accumulating intelligence on various aspects of alliances and members. VI – WAR Article I. The Oceanic Entente is committed to avoiding war at all times. However, The Entente recognizes that sometimes war is necessary. All wars must be sanctioned by the Minister of Defense or the Lord of the Entente, unless a member nation was attacked first. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary actions by the Minister of Internal Affairs. Official Declarations of War may be issued only by the Lord of the Entente and the Minister of Defense. Article II. The Minister of Defense requires that all nations be on standby at times of war. If a nation is specifically called upon by the Minister of Defense to declare war or send aid, that nation is required to do so. Article III. Espionage against The Entente is grounds for immediate and never-ending attacks upon the nation involved. If that nation has been sponsored by an alliance, the Lord of the Entente and the Minister of Defense will decide if further action is necessary. Article IV. Tech-raiding of Entente nations is grounds for immediate and never-ending attacks upon the nation involved, regardless of alliance affiliation. Article V. The Entente retains a strict no nuclear first-strike policy. If any nation uses a nuclear weapon without orders in an offensive manner, that nation will immediately be expelled from The Entente. All use of nuclear weapons, even in defense, must be approved by the Lord of the Entente or the Minister of Defense. Article VI. Any use of Sanctions against an Entente member without the approval of the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Internal Affairs, or the Lord of the Entente will be taken as an Act of War from the alliance which issued the sanctions. Article VII. The Entente will refrain from signing Non-Aggression Pacts with any alliance as they have been determined to be meaningless. The Entente is committed to non-aggression in principle and does not need a piece of paper clarify that fact. VII – AMENDMENT PROCESS Article I. If a nation finds that the Charter of The Entente needs to be amended, it is to bring the correction to the attention of the Parliament. An amendment will then be written and presented to the Parliament to be voted on. The amendment must pass with a 5/6 majority in addition to a vote from the Lord of the Entente to be ratified. Category:Viridian Entente